theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Runes
Runes, or''' intent arrays', are written manifestations of specific intent. They are used to direct and control the use of magic, for the purpose of enchanting objects via means other than spell casting, which requires a wizard to be focused on specifically enchanting something. As repeating the same spell over and over again or having to cast different spells at the same time is extremely tedious, runes were invented as a way to control magic to carry out functions without the conscious control of a wizard. History Runes were used by early magic practitioners starting in the 11th century. According to James Hendelsworth, they were used as a method of concentration, as shouting and chanting the words the runes read was thought by early wizards to help intensify their magic. It did, but not for the supernatural reasons they thought; in reality the repetitive nature of the rituals and their extremely detailed steps were conducive to spellcasting and helped mages summon the concentration and precision required. During their rise to power, Nazi Germany searched for the master Swastika rune. Though they failed to find the original ancient symbol of good luck and peace, they managed to find the master control rune for its inverted, counterclockwise version. World War II would see this rune magically altered, reprogrammed and then reproduced with thousands and thousands of copies on uniforms, architecture and military equipment, rising as the symbol of the new regime. In warfare, the rune intensified magical energy output and provided extremely limited shielding around magically-enhanced vehicles and German wizards who wore it on their uniforms. Though these advantages provided some edge over the Allies, they were not as effective against Allied magical weaponry as believed and many officers and soldiers erroneously thought it was capable of many enhancements that it was in fact, not. After the war the rune was denounced as Dark magic, (despite being used for relatively benign purposes and for magical defense, not attack and thus not fitting the definition at all) and the master control rune was seized by the Allies during the capture of Berlin and locked away to prevent its use again. It was never reprogrammed. Modern Day Runes are used in magical technology to pre-program enchantments on the item to be activated when used by a wizard, as magic has become increasingly complex and any given wizard would have difficulty focusing on casting numerous complex enchantments over objects just to keep them functioning. Generally the more complex the magic enchantment, the more complex the rune. Magi-tec companies and wizard organizations that create master runes have dedicated vaults where they are kept secure from tampering and damage. Master runes are often created that do absolutely nothing at all; this is to protect a symbol from being used for dark magic or any other unintended / unauthorized purpose. Most companies have taken this measure to prevent their logos from being misused, and all logos of United States government organizations are similarly protected as well. In manufacturing of magically-enhanced technology, the most common form the rune takes in modern times is a barcode-like pattern that is laser-imprinted into the surfaces of magi-tec equipment. Because of the politics and finer details surrounding ownership of magical inventions and patents, some runic symbols are copyrighted and their use restricted, while many are public domain or under Magical Creative Commons if their owners have decided to make them free to use. Upon surrendering ownership of a particular rune enchantment, the master runes for these patterns are moved into and secured by government vaults so that they can continue to be used by wizards. A few ancient rune patterns who no one knows created still function, indicating that their master runes are still somewhere out there waiting to be discovered. Dark magic Enchantments on objects designed to harm, maim, injure or kill are considered Dark magic and there are unfortunately many runes throughout history and contemporary times that are extremely dangerous and destructive, with negative and sometimes violent effects when activated. Wizards are discouraged from using, for example, runes downloaded from the internet unless they can confirm that it is legitimate, as they may not have the effects that are promised and could suffer being cursed. Characteristics Runes are assigned functions by spatial memory resonance. A wizard (or multiple wizards, for efficiency and ease) must perform the same enchantment or spell several hundred to a thousand times on an object with the rune in order to bind a rune pattern with a function. This will associate that pattern with a specific enchantment. Any and all magical objects with that same rune present on it will be affected same way, enabling thousands of mass-produced objects with copies of the original rune to follow the same magical functions. * Runes must be two-dimensional and have some semblance of figure/ground relationship, aesthetically speaking. They must be unique and unique enough that they cannot be accidentally replicated. Circles and other common shapes will not bind with magic due to being too simple. A rune can only be purged of an enchantment and re-enchanted once before being unable to be ever used again, and even the first time results in a loss of power since the spatial memory resonance is weaker. * Runes can be in any language or in no language at all. The only requirement for runic symbols to work with magic is that a dedicated pattern must be drawn for a specific enchantment to be carried out, and this can include words and numbers, or it can be simply an array of connected and varying shapes. The most common forms are complex geometric constructs and circular patterns. * Runic activation is when a set of runes is in range of a wizard's Red Line, and the wizard wills them to become energized. Runes do not need incantations to be activated, though they ''can be activated this way. Simply desiring for magical energy to flow is enough. * Runes are completely inert and nothing more than symbols to non-magical people. Runes only activate and carry out magical functions when charged with magical energy. Master control runes '''or '''master runes are the original runes that have bound an enchantment or curse to a designated pattern. They control all other runes that are copies of it through magical subspace. Changes in the function of the master rune will result in changes of the functions of its children, which is useful for 'updating' older runes as magical study and technology evolves. * If a master rune is destroyed, corrupted or otherwise made so that the bind between the pattern and the enchantment is compromised, any items and technology that use its child runes will malfunction. * It is for this reason that master runes are usually kept under lock and key and stored in security vaults by their creators, guarded by private security forces, or are extremely well-hidden and hard to find. Category:Magic Category:Magical Items & Artifacts